I will save you
by kesha379
Summary: This is a story about my oc Light. She is shadow the hedgehog 12 year old sister from the ark 50 year ago. But shadow don't know that yet. And there some sonadow in it too. please read and i do not own no sonic and others but my oc's light and darkness.
1. Chapter 1

(Shadow Pov)

"Dream"

I was looking though the glass like window onto the earth "_How many times will I have this dream_" I thought. "Shadow"?. I looked to my right side to find Maria right by side me she was holding something in her arms it looked like a little hedgehog. "Maria" I started to said looking at the little hedgehog. "Who is this in your arms" I asked her. She look down at the child and smile "This is your…" Maria started to said but she was fading away. "No wait she my what" I woke up in my looking around in the dark room. "What is it you trying to tell me Maria" I asked myself. My name is shadow the hedgehog the ultimate life form I live along in my house. I had been having this dream about Maria and this little hedgehog in her arms. I wish I know what it mean but I don't know you see I lost my memories.

Ring Ring

I looked to my left side and pit up my cell phone off the bed "Hello" I said. "Hey shadow its me tails" the smart little 12 year old two tail fox told me. "What do you want" I asked him with a very cold tone. "I'm um well Eggman is up to something and I need you and sonic to download a disc from his computer will you help" asked tails. "Sure I need something to do" I told him. "Great see you soon" he said before hanging up. I got up and got ready for the day "_Where my chaos emeralds_" I thought to myself. I had two to chaos emeralds the red and green one there my most favorite colors why you asked because it's the colors of my beloved it sonic. Yes I love him and one day he will be mine. I walk down to my living room to fine my blue and green emerald on the table. I pick them up and put the blue emerald away into my quill "Chaos control" I said. I was standing in front of that two tail fox work shop.

(Tails Pov)

"Where is he" I asked. "Maybe he's taking his sweat time" sonic said with his arms behind his head. I walk to the door open it "Shadow" I said with a smile. "Shadow here" sonic asked me running out side. "Shadow I thought you were never going to come" I said to him. "You should be lucky I came at all" he said looking away. "Hey you're here now let's just get things started" sonic to both of us. I took out the disc and handed to sonic "Ok all you have to do is put this in the computer and it will download the information" I said to them. "Ok bubby" said sonic taking the disc.

(Sonic Pov)

I'm so happy that shadow is here right now I always had a crash on him every since the ark. I had the disc in my hand and looked up to shadow "I bet I be the first there" I said to him. "Try me" he said staring right at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Pov

We made it to Egghead base and find a computer I download the disc tails gave me. As the disc was downloading I saw a image of a hedgehog. "What is that" I asked potting to the scene. Shadow look up and read what it said "You buster" shadow with anger. I turn and looked at him "Shadow what's buddy" I asked him. But no answer from him he ran off "Hey wait" I yelled running after.

Shadow Pov

_(If that over size egg shape human thank he came get away from this he got another thing coming)_ I thought. I ran down the hall trying find eggman I with heat of anger. "Oh Oh Oh well well look who we got here shadow and no other then sonic" I hared him said. I looked up in the air to find him smiling "Where is it" I said with cold tone. "I don't know what you are talking about" He said to me. "The clone" I yelled. I looked across the to fine a pod with a hedgehog inside. I walk over to it "I'm sick of you Eggman" I said to him with anger.

? Pov

_(I heard voices talking in my dream or is it a dream) _I thought_. I open my eyes and seeing images I didn't know who they were or what was going on._ "Come on shadow you know I want to rule the world" I heard him say. "BY COPYING ME AGAIN" the other said yelling. "YES" I hear him say. "I'm going to end this once and for all Chaos Control" I hear the other one said. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" he yelled. I was wet on the floor naked I looked up to see a red and black spike hedgehog with red eyes. He look at me then he looked at this round egg shape guy. "I'm going to kill her" he said to the round shape man. I looked up to him in fear as he took out a gun point to my head. "SHADOW DON'T" yelled a blue hedgehog with green eye running up to him. He grabbed the one called shadow arm. "DON'T DO IT" he said again. "WHY NOT" shadow asked him. "You can't go around killing people she have right to live shadow" he said to him. He looked at me then looked back to the blue hedgehog "Fine sonic I'm leaving" He said with sad look on his face. "NO ONE IS GOING ANYWERE" yelled the egg shape man. "THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK EGGHEAD" yelled the one called sonic. Sonic ran up to me and picked me up as I caver myself. The round man pushes a button then a door started to open a blue shape metal hedgehog came out. "Metal attack sonic the hedgehog" said call Eggman. "Oh no you don't" said shadow. I turn my head to see shadow haven't lift "Don't worry I get you out of here" sonic told me. The metal thing attack us but it miss me and sonic. Shadow came in front of us protect. He ran at the thing call metal and turn into a ball. He metal thought the wall (Boom) the metal hedgehog was gone. Sonic me out of there with full speed as shadow went the other way.


	3. Chapter 3

Eggman Pov

"Now what am I going to tell him" I said out loud. "Tell me what" he said coming out of the shadows. "Well, you see sonic have gotting the girl" I told him. "What you better get her back eggman" he told me with very cold anger cold tone. "I will I will" I said to him. "Don't worry my dear we be together soon and I will never let you go again" he said before fading away into darkness.

? Pov

We had come up to a little pink house he walked to the door and knocks on it. It stated to open there was a pink lady hedgehog who answers it. "Sonic who the f*ck is that" she said very madly. "Amy claim down I save her from eggman she needs some help" sonic told her. "Oh I'm so sorry come in come in" she said. He carry me into the pink house "Take her to my guess room sonic" she told him. "ok" he said. He took me up stairs to the guess room and set me down on the bed. The room was pink all over "Wow amy nice room" he said to her. "Thinks" she said. "Now let's get you some clothes" she told me. "Alright I see you got this amy I've be in the down stairs if you need me ok" sonic said leaving out the room. She gave me a gray dress and gray boosts to mach it looked just like her dress but with but different color. "Hey amy…cream is here" sonic yelled from down stairs. "Hi Ms. Amy" a brown little rabbit girl said to her. "Hey to you to cream" amy said to her. "Who this" she asked amy point at me. "A girl that sonic saved from Dr. Eggman" she told her. "Hello my name is cream and this is cheese what yours" cream asked me with a big smile. I set there without saying a word to her "Do you even have a name?" she asked again. I shack my head for a no "She doesn't have a name cream she a clone of shadow" he told her. "Oh….I know I give you a name Ms…so you're a clone of shadow how about light it's the opposite of shadow" cream said to me. "That's a great name cream" amy told her with a smile. "Yeah" sonic said.

Sonic Pov

"Can you tell me who is shadow and why I'm a clone of him" She asked me. "He's the one back at eggman base that about to kill you" I told her. "Oh that's was him but why" Light asked me with sad tone in her voice. "He's the ultimate life form so he wants to be the only ultimate life form" I told her. "That doesn't give him the right to kill anybody" Amy told with anger in her eyes. "Why is he that way" light asked us. I looked at her putting my hands behind my head W"ell you see Shadow was created 50 years ago by Gerald Robotnik as the Ultimate Life Form. He live on a space ark with his friend Maria when one day G.U.N man came and took her away from him Maria save shadow life by dying shadow hated mankind but maria made him purpose to protect them. After the trauma of the death of his only friend, Maria Robotnik, Shadow strives to fulfill his purpose and keep the promise he made to her, despite his general loathing of mankind. Light down to her feet with a sad face.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy Pov

I really felt bad for shadow tried to kill her and she don't have else to go "Hi you can stay here with me" I said to her. "Think you amy" light said to me. _(I love to have someone living with me she be like a sister) I thought. _"Hey amy I have to go I come back to check on you guys later ok" my beloved sonic told me. "Ok Sonikk" I said to sonic giving him a hug. "Bye Mr. sonic" Cream said to him waving good bye. I turn my had back to light (_Maybe I go shopping tomorrow_) I thought. "I have to go amy my momma may be worry bye light" she said waving goodbye. "Alright bye cream" I said to her leaving. "Amy I need to take a walk" light said to me a sad smile. "Do you want me to come with you" I asked her. "No I've be fine" she told me leaving the room.

Light Pov

I lift the house to take a look around I saw a few people as well others like me. I was walking at first then I stated to pick up the speed then I started to run. I was going so fast I really couldn't believe it. As I was running I saw sonic and shadow "Hey there light wow she's moving fast" sonic said with a thumbs up. "say what" shadow said with anger in his voice. "Shadow where are you going" sonic asked him. "Home" shadow said with cold tone. "Well ok then" sonic said waving goodbye. I was running thought this dark forest when I saw shadow. "Hello there light" he said to me in a dark tone. I just looked at him "So light tell me who do you thank are huh" he said even darker. "NO THE QUSITING IS WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE" I yelled at him. "huhm" walking around me. "Shadow listing I know you don't like me but don't take out all your angry on me" I told him. "SHUT UP" he yelled. "Shadow I know all your angry come from what happen to Maria" I stated off. "Reeerrr" all I hear coming from his mouth. Shadow runs up to me and punch me in the face making me fall onto the ground. "Don't you every say her name again" he yelled at angrily. I saw the angry in his eyes but I didn't care I know shadow needs to let it out so I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU B*TCH GET OFF" Shadow yelled at me. "NO" I said to him.

Shadow Pov

(_What is wrong with her I just punch her in the face and she give me a hug_) I thought. I started to punch her again in the face once more but she stayed. (_Why won't she let go_) I thought again. "No matter how hard you hit me shadow I'm not letting go" she said with firer in her eyes. I looked at her with so much anger I put my hand around her neck holding her up in the air and she couldn't breathe. "SHADOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER" I hear the voice and turn around to fine sonic. "OH LOOK IT'S THE FUCKER" I yelled to him. She looked at sonic with her bleeding face "WHY DID YOU HURT HER" he said with anger and hurt in his voice. "SO WHAT…WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT FUCKER" I said yelling at him. "I SHOW YOU" sonic said to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Light pov

Sonic about to fight shadow but I stood in the way to stop him. "Sonic places don't" I said with puppy dog eyes. "Light but why he hurt you" sonic said with anger. "Sonic I don't care if he did just take me home" I asked of him. "Rrrrr…ok" he said calmly picking me up. "This isn't over light" I hear shadow say before sonic carry me back to Amy house. "la la la….oh light what happen to your face" Amy said with sadness. "SHADOW DID IT" sonic said with hate. "SHADOW DID THIS TO YOU" she yelled with anger. "It's ok it doesn't hurt much" I told them so they can calm down. "Are you crazy your face is beating up like that let me help you" Amy running over to me. I got out of sonic arms and stand still for Amy to clean my face. "There is that's all better" Amy said. "Thank you" I said to her. "Next time I see shadow I'm going to beat the living sh*t out of him" sonic said under his breathe. "Sonic please don't do anything" I told him with worry in my voice. "Well Ok I won't stay mad at a person for long anyway" he said smiling. "Light are you sure you're ok" Amy asked me. "yes….yes if you don't mind I'm going bed now" I told them going up the stairs. I went to my room and lay on my bed I was so sleepy I fall asleep fast. Hours past and I had waking up haring a sound out my window I got up and walked to it. I saw a gray finger outside looking at me then ran away. "Who was that?" I asked myself going back to bed.

Amy Pov

"Moring light do you want something to eat" I asked her. "Um huh" she said in sleepy tone. "Oh sorry you're still sleeping" I apologize to her. "It's ok I was getting up any way" she said to me. "I had cooked some pancakes and there good" I told her. "Light about last night" I started to said to her. "Amy I don't want to talk about it" she said. "Well ok but we need get you some new clothes I mean look at you you're a mass we're going to the mall" I said. "The mall?" she said confusion. "Yes the mall I can't wait to dress you up" I told her. "oooookkkk" she said. "Well come on…..No wait first we need get you something to wear" I said with a smile. Light put on the clothes that Amy gave her it was white dress. "Now let's go" I said. We were on our way to the mall until Eggman stop us. "Hold it right their lady's" said" said that fat egg shape eggman. "Eggman why are you here?" I asked him. "For that black hedgehog she is coming with me…ohohoh" said egghead. "I'm not going anyway with you" Light told him. "Ohohoh don't be like that just come with me and nobody gets hurt" "You can't tell us what to do" I yelled at him. "Oh you think so huh" he said to us. Eggman push a red button then a metal hedgehog was frying in the air looking like sonic. I pull out my hammer it was red and gold with stars on it. "If you want a fight Eggman come and get some" I said to him. "Fine" said that egghead. The robot attacks us I tried to hit it with my hammer but it didn't work. Then the robot fry right toward me.


	6. Chapter 6

(Light Pov)  
"Oh no you don't." I said to the metal robot. "Wow light I didn't know you could do that." Amy asked me. I hit the robot with some kind of power. I didn't know I could do myself. (What power I see why he wants her) thought Eggman "That won't step me ladies." Said the Dr. "Hey egghead what about me." I and Amy turn around to find sonic. (Damit I don't have time for him) thought Eggman "Next time hedgehog." Said the Dr. frying off. "Amy, light are you guys are alright" he asked us. "Yeah" both of us said. "What did egghead want?" he asked. "Me" I told him. "Don't worry light I won't let egghead get yet" he told me with a thumbs up. "I'm not worry" I said to him. "Sonic you should seem light fight she came fight like shadow." Amy told him. "Oh really hum lets go see tails." He said to us with his hands behind his head. "Why?" ask Amy. "To see what was light made for." Said sonic. "Who tails" I asked them. "His my lil'bro" he told me. "huh…ok" I said. We ran as sonic was carrying Amy to tails house "Tails are you home bro" asked sonic yelling out loud. "Yeah what's up?" asked a little fox boy. "Tails this is light she the one I been telling you about." He told him.  
(Tails Pov)  
"Nice to meet you." I said to her shacking a hand. "Same here." She said. "Tails we need your help." My big bro tell me. "So what is it." I asked. "Need to find out why the Dr. made her for" he asked. "Well ok but I need some blood from shadow." I told him." That's not going be easy but I do it wish me luck." He said heading out the door. "Oh be careful sonic." Amy said to him. "Guys I be right back I to take a run to clear my head." Light said to us. "Ok" both me and Amt said as went out the door.  
(The Dr. Pov)  
"I have to come up with something fast or he…" I was cut off. "Or what eggman"? said . "You" I shouted. "Where is she Dr." ? said. "um…" I had nothing to said to him. "I know you couldn't do it. I don't need you anymore Dr. now die."? said. " awwwwwww" I scream.  
(Light Pov)  
I heard someone yelling so I ran to check it out. "Dr. E are you ok" I asked him running toward him." No…. we have to get out of here now" he yelled. "What why" I asked him. "I'm why"? said. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked the black eye, gray hedgehog. "Well my dear my name is darkness" he told me. "Darkness? Well darkness what do you want. I asked him. "Light you don't remember me from the space ark do you?" he asked me. "What are you talking about? I don't know you and shadow the one from the space ark. I'm just the copy." I told him. "Oh you're more than that my dear." He said. I looked down Eggman was really hurt badly need to get him some help. "Light get out of here now" he told me.


	7. Chapter 7

(light pov)

"No not without you" I said looking down at the Dr. Dr.E pull out some can of blue emerald "Huh what this?" I asked him. "It's a chaos emerald take it and get us out of here now" he shouted. "But how do I us…t" I asked. Then there was a growl from the emerald (Flash) "What just happen?" I asked. "You use chaos it's the power of the emerald. Ugh" he said before falling to the ground. "I got to get you some help" I said looking around to see cream. "la la la huh Ms. Light" she said. "CREAM EGGMAN NEEDS SOME HELP." I shouted. "Oh my Ms. Light you can take him to my mom." She told me. "Good don't worry you're going to be ok." I told Dr. E. "mom….mom eggman needs help." She said to her mother. "Oh dear take him and put him in the living room." She told me. "Are you ok Mr. Eggman" cream asked him. "Yes I will be find" he told us. "Alright now cream let Mr. Eggman rest." Her mother said. "Dr. E what did darkness mean that he know me." I asked him. " I don't know but when I find you I was going to use you as a weapon. Then he came out of know where telling me that you belong to him. I said he can't have you let just say he got very angry at me and me work for him. So he made me wake you up." He said. "But Eggman I'm not a copy of shadow." I asked. "No you're more than that you you….. huh huh" he said. "Mr. Eggman you have to rest now you're badly hurt" cream mother told him. "She right" I said leaving. I just realize I lift amy and tails waiting for me. I was running really fast until I saw shadow coming up right by side me. "Hello copy" he said to me.

(shadow pov)

She looked away from me "What not talking to me" I asked her. It seems she had something on her mine. "Shadow do you remember anything else from the ark." She asked me. I got angry when she said that so I grab her neck. "Do you every shut up… I'm going to kill for asking me that" I said. She hit me in the face making let go of her. "Why…..why shadow" she asked me as tears was falling from her face. "ahu" I had nothing to said to her. "I don't know why you act like this" she said. "I can act like this all I want" I said coldly. She ran to me and hug me again but this time I didn't hit her. I just looked at her then I hugged her back. "I'm sorry" I said. I really don't know why I did that I just feel guilty. " sh… shadow" she said. "Light it's just eggman made a copy of me once he hurt everyone I care about I just didn't want that to happen again." I said. "It's ok…." She said wrapping away her tears. I looked up in the sky "It's looks like it about to rain do you want to go to my house" I asked her. "Sure but I forgot I have to go to tails house but never mind I go later." She said. It started to rain faster "Come on chaos control" I said holding her hand. "Wow your home is very nice" she told me. "Thanks" I said.


	8. Chapter 8

(Light pov)

Hiding in the dark "I won't let him take you away again" said Darkness. "So light why do you want to know about the ark" he said. "It's just something eggman said" I told him. "Don't believe anything he say light" he said yelled. I didn't want to get him upset so I said "ok" I said.

(Tails Pov)

I turn around to see sonic "Tails I got it" he said. "You got it but how" amy asked. "I got into a fight with him well here you go tails" he said giving it to be. "Thanks I be in the lab if you need me. …." a few hours later "…..wow" I said. "What is it?" amy asked me. "I found out light isn't a clone she….." I about to say when I was cut off by cream. "Hey guys" she said. "Oh hello cream" amy said.

(light pov)

"The Rain had stop do you want me take you tails please" he told me. "No I run" I said. I lift shadow please "I bet amy is worry" I said. "She not the only one need to be worry" I turn around to find Darkness. "You again…ugh" I started to say. He hit me on back of my head and I black out. "Where I'm I?" I asked. "Your finely awake….hahaha" he said. "Wait now I remember you." I said. It seems that hit back of my head have gave me my member back. "You heartless monster" I shouted at him. "So you do remember me….hehehe" he said.

(Sonic pov)

"Sonic I'm worry light haven't came back yet." Amy told me. "Don't worries I go find her." I said running out the door. "Hey their shadow" I call to him. Shadow came up to me acting weird "Sonic can I talk to you" he asked. "Sure what's up" I said. He grab my arms and kiss me "Sonic I love you" he said pulling around from my lips. I didn't know what to say at first then I grab his cheeks and pull him into a kiss. "I love you too" I said. Shadow hold me close into his arms lovely. "Hey I hate to mass up this movement but did you see light" I asked. "She was on her way to tails pleas isn't she there." He asked. "no" said. "Well hello sonic I couldn't help but here that light is missing." Cream mother said. "Do you know where she is." Shadow asked her. "No but the less time I seem her when she bought eggman to my home" she said. "She did" I said. "why" asked shadow. "He was very hurt by some guy that was following her. Eggman said he is from your past shadow." She told shadow. "My past" he asked. "We have to find her fast" I said. "Whoever he thinks he is I'm going to…Rrrrrrrrr" shadow said angrily. "Wow shadow I never seen you this angry before" I said. "It just that light is I don't know why but I feel a bond between us." He said.


	9. Chapter 9

(Darkness pov)

"Let me go" she yelled. How sweet my pet is so scary or me. "Never my dear " looking down at her licking my lips putting my right hand on her left check "Now I have to leave you my dear I have to find someone to help me open the gate to my world." I turn around "Hmmm I heard of a fox boy with two tails can help me." I said. "Oh no tails" she whisper. "So you know him" big evil grin on my face "Then this will be fun then." I said leaving her along. "I hope sonic find her." I hear inside. Knock…..knock "Don't move tails I get it" Hearing a female voice. "Yes may I help yo…." She stops staring at me in fear. "Where the one call tails" I order. "Yes…..ugh…" I gab tails by the neck "You're coming with me hehehe" fading away into the night.

(Sonic pov)

"Is that Rose" shadow asked. I turn around to see Amy ruining to me sometimes she comes at a wrong time. "Sonic…sonic huh…. Huh…huh Sonic a gray hedgehog came and took tails." She said. "WHAT" I shouted. "He said he needed tails help" she told me. "That doesn't give him the right to take him" I angrily.

(Tails pov)

"Tails" I heard a voice call for me. I turn around to find Light. "Light" I to her "Why you are here?" I asked her. "He wants to take me with him to his world" she said. "That's right" I looked up to him "Now let get to work or I make you wish you was never born" he told me giving a dead look. As darkness lift me and light along I look back to Light. "Don't worry I can call sonic on my watch." I hold it to my face "Sonic…sonic come in sonic" I said. "Tails are you alright bro" he asked me. "I'm good listing light is with me." I told him. "She is where you are?" heard shadow shouted. "Follow the map on your watch sonic." I told them. "Alright bro and don't worry we be there soon." He said. "Their coming light don't worry." I said thankfully.

Light pov)

I was not worry about them getting here I was worry about what he going to do when they get here. "What wrong light" he asked me. "Tails I want you to listing to me you need to get out of here now." I said. "But they won't find you if I do. Beside I'm not leaving a friend." He said with a smile. "Tails…..I know you care but I don't want you and the others to get hurt and I don't want shadow trying to save me again." I said. "What do you mean by that" he asked. "You see tails I'm not a copy I'm…." I started to say. "I know light" he said. "You do then let me you the whole story then… well a long time ago there was a black hole and the Dr. was study it until he came. Something happen, I don't know what but I have some kind of power that let me go though different world. He wants to use me and also you could say he fell in love with me too.


	10. Chapter 10

(Light Pov)  
"That's right my love" said Darkness coming out of no where getting close to my lips. But tails jumped in front of him "You leave her alone" he shouted. Darkness grab tails neck holding him in the air "Make me" he said in dark tone. "I make you" I hared a voice as I turn around. Darkness drop tails onto the ground "Sonic" tails said weakly. "Light" I header Shadow shouted. (Oh no its shadow) I thought worryingly "Shadow please leave me" I yelled. "What but why" he asked me. "Because I don't want you to get hurt again" I said.  
(Shadow pov)  
"Again?" I asked confused. Darkness turn to face me"Yes shadow I think your sister doesn't want you to hurt again." he said evilly. "SISTER?" both me and sonic yelled. Tails find way to get up from the ground "Yes shadow light is your sister" he said. Darkness push tails to the floor again and walk up to Light holding her in his arms "To bad I have to take her away from again HAHAHAA" he said. Sonic ran to tails aid "You're not taking her anywhere" I said be young piss the fuck off. I saw tears fall from Light "Shadow please don't fight I don't want you to get hurt because of me" she said very low with her down. "Hey Light don't worry it will be all ok just watch me and shadow will take care of this yo're see" he said with a thumbs up. Darkness just smile at us like we was nothing to him but I will fix that .  
(Tails Pov)  
While Shadow, sonic, and darkness was fighting I ran to light "Don't worry I get you out of here" I said getting her free. I look back to see sonic and shadow on the floor "Get away from her " I hear Darkness said. He ran at me grab my tails and though me to a well "ugh….." It really hurt I couldn't even get up. "TAILS" I hear my friends scream my name before I black out.  
(Sonic Pov)  
Me and Light ran to ran to him "HAHAH….. How sad to bad" Darkness said. I stared at Darkness with pure hate "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID" I shouted hatefully. Darkness only smile but not any can of smile it was a crazy one. He move right in front of me "Sonic look out" shadow yelled. " Aww…." He kick me right in my chest. "SONIC NO" Light yelled in fear as I fall onto the floor in pain. "Now for you shadow" He said. "BRING IT ON" I hear shadow shouted in anger. Shadow and darkness was fighting but shadow was losing. "Rrrrr" Shadow growl at him. Light was still with tails watching what was happen "SHADOW NOOO pleas stop just take the others and leave me" She said crying.


	11. Chapter 11

(Light pov)

Darkness walks ups to my brother and put his foot onto his chest "Now say good bye" he said. I ran up to him grabbing his left hand "No Please wait don't kill him I go with you just not my big brother please." I said very low. Darkness looked down at shadow pain and smile "Why should I" putting more weight on him. I looked up to him "Because I will become your wife if you do" I said sadly. Darkness remove his foot form my brother "Well then I won't kill him" he said grabbing my arms very hard. I saw my brother trying to get up "Light no …. You don't have to do this" he said staring at my eyes. I was so sad what I just did tear just falling from my face. I wanted get darkness away from shadow so badly and I felt like my heart was broken. Then something happen my Golden rings stated to glow. My right ring came off of my wrist and opens a gate of something like a different world. When I saw that I didn't think I just kick darkness toward it and he gab my left leg pulling me with him. "Awww" I scream. Shadow me getting pull in with Darkness "LIGHT" he shouted. Shadow tried to reach my hand but couldn't reach me. I looked down to see Darkness and kick him right in the face making him let me go. Darkness was pulled in and closes up behind him.

(Shadow Pov)

I wrap my arms around Light holding her like never before "Are you ok" I said looking down at her. She looked back at me with red emeralds eyes of her smiling "Yes I'm fine" she said holding me close. Sonic and Tails walked up to us "Shadow are you ok" my love asked kneeing by my side. I pull sonic chin and give him a big wet kiss "Dose that answer your question" I said pulling away. He smiles while blushing and his little brother just torn away.

(Sonic Pov)

"We should get home" I told them. Shadow shuck his head "Light I know you're living with Amy but will you move in with me" he asked her. Shadow his sister to stand up "Sure I would too brother" she said giving a smile. "I don't know Amy may get mad you took her new roommate away from her" I said grinning. "Well that's too bad" my love said. "Whatever let's just get out of here" said Tails. We left to Amy to tell her the news and what happen at first she didn't take it well but let it go. Now my only is telling her about me and shadow.

THE END


End file.
